


Hook me Up

by XBossX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew McIntyre, Bottom Roman Reigns, Cliffhangers, Dildos, Hook-Up, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Riding, Smut, WWE Survivor Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBossX/pseuds/XBossX
Summary: Roman just couldn't resist.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hook me Up

_Don't come over Drew, I'm serious._

_A_ _w come on baby, I miss you._

_Well I don't miss you._

_A little angry tonight are we? Maybe I need to take care of that_

_Drew🤬_

_Omw🤙🏻_

Roman sighed, setting down his phone and collapsing on his bed, he knew no matter what he did, Drew was going to come over anyways.

He always did this, Roman knew he was stubborn, and man was that a hell of an annoying trait.

After Smackdown had ended, he immediately left the Thunderdome and headed back to his suite, all to avoid him, but he still found him.

I guess being the way Drew looked, he could get anything he wanted.

A knock at his door started him, he already knew who it was, and he was about to regret what he was about to do.

He stalked over to the door, he was already exhausted from rushing out of the Thunderdome just to get away from this man.

He opened the door, and Drew stood there, still wearing that leather jacket, and those tight ass jeans.

He looked fucking delicious, his inky hair tied up, muscles bulging under his shirt, and those eyes...

Roman had to compose himself.

"Did you miss me big dog?" Drew smirked, his dimples making a broad appearance.

"No, I didn't." Roman went to slam the door in his face, but Drew held it open with his foot.

Roman groaned loudly as Drew opened the door and stepped inside, a cool air surrounding both of them.

Much like their earlier segment, the tension between them was thick.

The lock to the door made a loud click and the sound sent a chill down his spine.

As those cold eyes stared into his, Roman wanted to slap himself for even opening the door for him in the first place.

Drew reached forward to touch him, and Roman flinched.

"Aw come on baby, you know you missed this." Drew moved closer to him, and Roman swore he saw some hurt etched in his eyes before they reverted back to cold ice.

"Drew I can't, you're still with.. Her." Roman spat the last word out, still so disgusted with the revelations he's discovered.

Drew sighed, and hung his head, not in shame, but in something Roman couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Roman, you know there was nothing between me and Lo-"

"DON'T say her name." Roman said Sternly, he rarely ever raised his voice, but whenever he heard her name he felt like making a quick trip to the toilet.

Roman sat down on his bed, the stress of being a champion was now starting to weigh on him.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, didn't know it bothered you that much." Drew smirked, he knew exactly what to say to get under Roman's skin.

"It doesn't bother me, don't even start Drew." Roman said, lacking the fire he was intentionally willing to bring to it as Drew started to massage his shoulders.

"Start what? Of course you wouldn't be jealous of Lori." Drew smiled, as Roman glared up at him.

"I told you not to say her fucking name." Roman growled.

Drew choked him, moving so fast Roman didn't even see It coming.

"Calm down darling, you are just being a little too aggressive toward me, and you know what happens when you're a bad boy don't you?" Drew growled, his voice low in Roman's ear.

"Y-Yes.." His deep voice shakes, fully submitting to the larger man.

Drew chuckled lowly and let go, leaving Roman to wheeze and catch his breath.

"You've been a bad boy Roman." Drew spoke, his Scottish accent coming on thick.

Roman leaned back and swallowed as Drew rid himself of his jacket and shirt, his olive skin and toned muscles becoming exposed.

Drew climbed on the bed with him, his mouth just a few inches away from Roman's.

"And its time to make you mine again."

* * *

Drew leaned forward and connected his lips to Roman's, and in that moment, Roman was so glad he was sitting down, he probably would've fell down hence his knees being too weak.

"Mm.." Roman moaned and kissed Drew back as hard as he could, loving the taste of his lips.

Drew pushed Roman back on the bed and crawled on top of him, the body heat they existed from one another intoxicating.

Roman tried as hard as he could, but he knew he couldn't resist this.

Drew broke the kiss and pulled Roman's shirt up, taking it off and exposing his rock hard abs.

Drew immediately leaned down and kissed them, licking and biting.

Roman moaned and panted as he let Drew take him, he had a feeling this night was going to be very interesting.

"FUCK!" Roman threw his head back and moaned louder than he ever moaned, the pleasure he was experiencing was out of this world.

"Mmm." Drew growled as he thrusted up into Roman, gripping his strong hips.

"Mhm, you like that? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me Roman." Drew growled and ran his hand down Roman's sweaty abs.

Roman mouth hung open as Drew hit that spot over and over, he may not have missed Drew, but he definitely missed the amazing sex.

"I-I'm close Drew.." Roman breathed out, his fingers digging into Drew's hairy chest.

"Yeah? I bet you are." Drew thrusted harder, Roman's beautiful face was etched with pleasure, his mind foggy as he included closer and closer to his sweet release.

Just as he was about to let go, Drew gripped his dick, preventing his orgasm.

Roman whined so pathetically that he would forever deny he ever did that.

Roman was so close he felt he might cry if he didn't get to orgasm.

"Shh shh, I know baby.." Drew kissed his lips as tears started rolling down Roman's cheeks.

"Please Drew... Please I'm s-so close I-"

"I know baby, but you need to be punished." Drew said with a shred of sympathy as he brushed some stray strands of hair out of Roman's face.

Roman whimpered as Drew kissed his neck down to his chest.

"Please, fuck me.." Roman whined and tried to ride Drew once more, which proved to be a mistake as Drew pulled out completely.

Roman sobbed, his body tingling.

"You need to be punished baby." Drew took his chin into his his hands and kissed his forehead, a surprisingly tender action considering what they were about to do.

Drew got up from the bed and went to Roman's bag, rummaging until he pulled out a long pink dildo and lube.

"H-How-"

"I planted this in your bag before the show." Drew smirked and joined Roman on the bed, lubing up the dildo.

He's been here before so he quickly gets in position.

"Did you miss me baby?" Drew asked out of the blue, still lubing up the dildo.

"No.." Roman swallowed, his reply coming out faint.

Drew only smirked and continued on with his task.

"All done! Now you are going to ride this nice and hard, understand?" 

Roman nodded obediently, planting the dildo and lowering himself onto it.

Roman groaned loudly, the stretch not hurting too much, hence the lube.

Roman's body flushed as he was pliant under the cold, intimidating stare of the Scottish Psychopath.

"That feel good?" Drew asked, holding Roman's strong hips as he rode away.

"So fucking good." Roman moaned, enjoying the feeling of Drew's large warm hands on his hips. Drew was the only person to ever dominate Roman, and he didn't even mind, Drew was a walking talking wet dream.

Beautiful blue eyes, long dark hair, sexy Scottish accent, bulging six pack, huge ass thighs, and that thick, uncut cock, it all made Roman dizzy.

And with those intense eyes watching his every movement and his orgasm hastily approaching, Roman felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"I'm close.." Roman whined, going faster.

"Yeah? You close?" 

"Uh huh.." Roman murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as the sensations overtook him.

Drew let him ride the dildo until he made low pitched whining, Drew knew that meant Roman was close.

"Stop." Drew simply said, and Roman halted his movements immediately.

Drew helped to lift Roman off the dildo. "Please let me cum, please I'm so close." Roman begged, his beautiful chocolate eyes glazed over with lust.

"Ok baby." Drew whispered as he kissed Roman, taking his dick into hand and stroking firmly.

Roman broke the kiss in favor of resting his head against Drew's and moaning in his mouth.

Drew stroked Roman faster and faster until-

"I-I love you!" 

Drew's eyes widened as Roman came, letting out a beautiful moan as he slumps against Drew.

They sit there as Roman catches his breath, in silence, Drew silently tries to process what he just heard.

Roman _loves_ him?


End file.
